


Wait, What?

by GachMoBrea



Series: Random [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, OOC?, RealityJumping!Snart, Seeing Other Barrys, Sequel! (Of the Series), Young!Snart, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: As Snart continues on in his reality jumping "adventures", he comes across a very interesting version of himself....*(Part of a Series. Might not make sense if you haven't at least read the first part.)*





	Wait, What?

A few days after saving Barry, while sitting on a patio eating freshly cooked lobster, Snart's curiosity is suddenly hit with the thought of, _'What sort of Barry Allens are there?'_

The Legend casually finishes his meal then vanishes away to find out for himself.

　

...

　

The first Barry he comes across is still The Flash, but instead of fighting Metas and criminals, the speedster is in some sort of fight club trying to maintain dominance over other heroes.

Snart wins two bets with a crocodile man who was going to go in for the third fight. He shakes his head when the Killer Croc fails after one round, then moves on to the next reality.

　

...

　

The second Barry he meets is a rich snob that he nearly decks after only a few moments of overhearing him.

He jumps ahead in the time line, hoping something would happen to this version of the speedster to get him to straighten up a little. It doesn't work. So, after "Campbell" leaves a concert, looking dejected, he robs the kid for kicks but leaves him with bus fare before moving on.

　

...

　

Snart skips over the Barry with deranged relationship issues and follows one in a fancy school blazer next.

Everything seems fine and dandy. Snart smirks from the shadows as this "Sebastian" guy goes through regular school life.

The smile is short lived as the Barry double and all of those surrounding him break out in song and dance.

_For crying out loud-!!_

It wasn't even that they were bad. Snart was merely disinterested in seeing an overtly peppy version of his used-to-be arch nemesis.

He leaves before the finish of the second verse.

　

...

　

Snart sighs tiredly as he walks the streets of a quaint neighborhood. It was the type of place that children's picture books would portray and it made him wish for a can of spray paint and a little less sunshine.

Walking along the sidewalk opposite of Snart is this reality's Barry. The hero double is walking hand-in-hand with what must be his family; a young boy in the middle and Iris-Double on the other side of their kid.

Snart considers the boy carefully and can't seem to pick out what physical characteristics he got from his mother.

It's during this discreet discrimination that he locks eyes with the kid. The boy stops dead in his tracks and Snart's eyebrows rise with the look of utter surprise that takes over the kid's face.

"What's wrong, Len?" Barry-Double asks, looking to the kid. He glances over to Snart and waves politely while secretly asking his wife, "Do you know him?"

Iris-Double shakes her head. "I've never seen him before."

"Do you know him, son?" Barry-Double asks and Snart turns around, unable to face the small family now.

_SON?! Of all the names to pick, why did this version of Barry have to pick Len? Is it still short for Leonard? It has to be. Where off earth am I?!_

"Uh..." the kid laughs over his struggle to pull himself together, easing the tension in his parents' bodies. "I think I met him on a field trip in school once." He carefully pulls his hands out of his parents'. "Is it okay if I say hi to him?"

"We'll go over together," Iris-Double nods.

"Let's look both ways before crossing," Barry-Double adds, already looking.

"I'm not a baby, Dad," the small Len rolls his eyes. "I'm nearly ten!"

"Getting hit by a car hurts no matter what age you are," Barry-Double counters. "And you're...you know..."

"Short," Len grumbles. "Who's genetic fault is that?"

The Barry-Double clears his throat as he crosses the street, careful to keep an eye on his family following right behind him.

"Excuse me, sir," the brunette smiles as he offers Snart his hand. "My name is Barry Allen and my son here thinks he may know you. Have you perhaps been to his school before?"

"At a planetarium, maybe," Snart tries, shaking the man's hand. He looks at the kid for recognition as he adds. "During the discussion of the _Waverider_ perhaps?"

The kid's eyes widen and Snart _knows_ he's somehow talking to himself. A self that recognizes himself and- _Gah, what am I thinking?_

"Len loves learning about the stars," Iris-Double smiles. "Are you an astronomer, mister...?"

The woman is clearly leaving an opening for Snart to put in his name, but he ignores it in favor of laughing and then answering the actually spoken question.

"I feel like a traveler through them, but I don't study them," Snart answers. "How about you, ma'am? What do the two of you do?"

"I'm a reporter and my husband is a crime scene investigator for the CCPD," Iris-Double replies with a polite smile. Snart recognizes the pointed way she says 'for the CCPD' and notes the way her body is standing _just_ that much closer to her kid. "What's your name, sir? Are you a Central City local?"

"Born and raised," Snart answers. "Though I've been away so long that it feels as if it's another place entirely."

At this point, Barry-Double has noticed the Legend's reluctance to give his name and has taken a seemingly unnoticeable step back. His eyes have darted to his wife's three times as well, and they've both looked to the small Len with frowns curving the edges of their mouths.

"Oh!" Snart chuckles, stepping away to give the couple breathing room. "I've been a rude idiot." He scratches his head while he gives it a small shake. "My brain these days." Smiling, he drops the hand and looks at both adults in turn. "My name is Leonard Miller. Your son and I share the same first name, which is how we came to talking at the planetarium."

"Really?" Barry-Double's face lights up in surprise as his tense body relaxes. "I've never met another Leonard before, so it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Miller."

 _It might not be such a pleasure for you if you knew who I really was_. Snart smiles. _I wonder if this Barry has powers?_

"I better let you and your lovely family go," the Legend says, stepping to the side and motioning as if to let them pass. "I'm only in the city for a short while, so I probably won't see you again."

"Is that so?" Iris-Double frowns in disappointment.

"Yeah," Snart huffs a laugh. "I can't seem to convince myself to stay in one place for too long."

"Well, safe travels, Mr. Miller," Barry-Double says, shaking the man's hand again. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," the Legend nods with a put-upon smile. He looks to the small version of himself. "Nice to see you again, Len."

The kid nods at the Legend, his eyes trying to send a message to him.

 _We're not psychically connected._ Snart mentally scolds this smaller version of himself.

The parents start to walk away from the stranger but their son hesitates.

"Maybe we'll see each other again before you leave," the kid says as he turns away to follow the adults.

"You never know," Snart drawls. As he walks away from the family, he whistles a tune about a young girl who snuck out a back fence to meet her boyfriend without her parents knowing. Even though he didn't apply as literally to the song, he figured his smaller self would understand the secret message. As long as he was really _him_ and not just some _other_ "him" or- _I'm done thinking about this now. It's unnecessarily confusing._

Snart finds the town hall, then the residency register, figures out where the Barry-Double family is living, grabs a burger and drink, then relaxes outside the formidable fence to enjoy his meal while remaining out of sight.

 _Should I grab a magazine?_ He thinks but shortly afterwards a part of the fence is moving and he's leaning off the wood to greet the mini him.

The kid looks over the adult carefully, ice blue eyes discerning even on someone so young.

"Oculus explosion?" the boy drawls, though it isn't intimidating since his voice was still childishly soft.

Snart nods, "You?"

The kid nods.

"I'm not sure if we're the same man though," Len adds. He narrows his eyes. "Did you grow up with Lewis, fight The Flash, then run around with Rip?"

"Reluctantly yes," Snart answers. To the kid's nod, he returns. "How can you be so small and Barry's kid?"

"When I blew, I woke up in Leonard Allen's body," mini Len answers. He glances around to make sure no one was listening in, then focuses on the adult him. "I've settled for here, though, so don't try to make things hard for me."

"Why would I do that?" Snart smirks. "If you want to torture yourself living with the Brady Bunch, be my guest."

"What's your story?" the kid asks, moving the focus from himself. "How are you here if you blew up too?"

"I changed too, but instead of going down too many sizes, I ended up with the knack for jumping realities," the Legend answers.

"Realities or dimensions?" the younger self asks.

"Both and everything in between," Snart shrugs. "I can go anywhere, anytime, anyplace. It was annoying at first but once I knew what I was doing." He shrugs again. "It beats being dead."

"Makes sense," little Len nods, looking away in thought. "I think I was jumping from different earths at one point. I was four at the time, though, and my body couldn't handle it."

"I take it this Barry has a team that saved you?" At the kid's nod, Snart adds, "You think you'll end up as me when you get older?"

"Doesn't matter," little Len shakes his head. "I'm not leaving here. It's my home now."

Snart fakes a barf as he looks away from the look of grim determination on his smaller version's face.

"I've been here too long. I'm getting all righteous," he remarks sarcastically.

"Lewis isn't my father here."

Snart turns a curious look to the kid. He sobers at the stone cold glare he sees, feeling impressed by someone so small mustering it up.

"I'm starting life over from the ground up," little Len continues seriously. "So, take my word for it, if you try anything with them..." His voice lowers, "I'll kill you."

A chill actually runs up Snart's spine and he can't help but laugh for the sake of it.

"Don't be so serious, kid," he rebukes softly. "Every man has his own paradise. If you wanna stay here, then fine. It's not like I was offering to take you away."

Len looks the older version of himself over carefully...He seems to see something he can trust and nods to the man.

"If there's nothing else," the boy says, heading back for the part of the fence that moved. "I'll be going."

"Make sure you finish your homework!" Snart hisses at himself.

The kid scowls at him then slips back through the fence and out of sight.

 _Of all the ways to end up in other places..._ Snart shakes his head, his hands on his hips. _What worlds of possibilities._

He turns with a long breath out, tired from his day of exploration. Closing his eyes, Snart vanishes from the reality and brings himself to an abandoned psych ward with plenty of pillows in it to sleep on.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

**Author's Note:**

> (*( I own no-no-no-nothing!! )*)
> 
> Yes, I shamelessly referenced my own work "My Father, Barry Allen" at the end there... It was actually supposed to be a much nicer/funnier meeting between the two. (*Sigh*) Whatever...
> 
> Crossover References (Even though they were brief):  
> Superhero Fight Club =} http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4622122/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_11
> 
> "Campbell" ~ 90210 (TV Series) =} http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1225901/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_14
> 
> (The skipped one.)* A Mother's Nightmare =} http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2401147/?ref_=nm_knf_i2
> 
> "Sebastian" ~ Glee =} http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1327801/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_13
> 
> **Writers Note to Readers: I did NOT watch ANY of the reference material!! (I skipped through the horror movie on YouTube without any sound, but that's as close as I got to seeing any of my references.)


End file.
